


Pjs and Boxers With Sweatshirts And Too Big Shirts

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, M/M, That's it, and icecream, cuddles in their PJ's, icecream's important, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: It's the end of final's week and Lance and Shiro are tired.Or the completely self indulgent cuddles with ice cream watching movies fic





	Pjs and Boxers With Sweatshirts And Too Big Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [Waffle-walks](https://waffle-walks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I too need some Shance cuddles

"FINALLY!" Lance throws open the apartment door and flops face first into the carpet. "finals are over." It's muffled but Shiro can hear him.

Said man steps over his boyfriend in the doorway and walks into the apartment like a normal person.

"Thank the heavens."

Lance props himself up on his elbows. "Now what do i do?"

Shiro sighs and rolls his shoulders, hanging his coat by the door, standing with one foot on either side lance to do it.

He completely misses the suggestive look Lance shoots him.

"Take a nap."

Lance shrugs , you can't win them all. "I'm down with that."

Shiro snorts at his wording, and Lance wiggles his eyebrows.

"Not in these jeans."

Lance laughs and let's Shiro pull him up. "PJs?" 

Shiro nods. "PJs."

 

* * *

 

 

Not ten minutes later Lance is rooting around in the freezer for what Shiro suspects is their last pint of ice cream, standing in one of Shiro's old shirts and his boxers.

Shiro shivers and shuffles over. "How are you not freezing right now?"

Lance jumps a little and grins tiredly at his boyfriend. "Icecream."

Shiro frowns and burrows deeper into his sweatshirt. "Still don't know how you're still not frozen."

Lance laughs "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Shiro groans and shuffles away "Just for that I get to pick the movie!" he calls from the living room  
"For the first time in forever."

"We're watching "Gone With The Wind'" Shiro yells over the top of Lance’s singing.

Lance laughs finally pulling the ice cream out and grabbing two (hopefully) clean spoons off the counter. "That's not even a good punishment. I love that movie."

Shiro chuckles. "I'll just have to punish you later then."

Lance raises an eyebrow, "The effect is kinda lost Mr. Pink Plaid Pajama Pants."

Shiro laughs. "You know you love them."

Lance grins and settles onto the couch. "I do though, you weren't supposed to. I believe the meaning of a gag gift is to make you gag"

Shiro throws a pillow at him. "They're comfortable!"

Lance laughs and tucks the pillow underneath him.

"ok ok you win. Allura does know how to find the comfiest pajamas."

Shiro smiles and grabs the remote, settling behind Lance so he can ~~be fed ice cream~~ eat ice cream over Lance's shoulder and still watch the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

Halfway through Shiro sleepily makes a grab for the empty carton Lance has in his lap and sets it somewhere off to the side. (its empty it won't make that big of a mess)

Ducking his head down Shiro breaths in a lungful of Lance kisses the little strip of skin that peeks out from the collar of ~~Shiro's~~ Lance's too big shirt.

Lance chuckles, "You're missing the best part." Shiro burrows closer to Lance, "You're the best part." he mumbles.

Lance's cheeks filled with heat, even though Shiro can’t see him. "That was a cheap shot, I wasn't ready."

Shiro smiles against Lance's shoulder, "Still counts."

Lance chuckles softly and leans back against Shiro, "Yeah Whatever, Pink Plaid."

Shiro's eyes flutter shut "Love you." he mumbles out.

Lance smiles and turns to press a soft kiss to the side of Shiro's head.

"I love you too Shiro."


End file.
